Big Time Rush:The Night That Turned Upside Down
by It's Fun Being Me
Summary: This story is about Big Time Rush from a more literal point of view. Meaning like college parties, drinking, etc.
1. The Night

Big Time Rush: The Night That Turned Upside Down

The boys walked into room 424, where the owner was throwing a huge party.

"Guys I don't want to go." James complained. He had been depressed all weekend. He wouldn't go shopping; he could barely make it for rehearsals, and couldn't get out of bed all morning long.

"If you want, I could walk back to the room with you?" Carlos offered. Just like everyone else, he noticed that something was up.

"NO, Carlos you need to go to this party." Kendall told him. "You need a girlfriend." Kendall had been trying to get him one for the past two weeks. It was beginning to get awkward when he went on dates with Jo, and Carlos was breathing right over his shoulder.

"Can I go back to the room?" James started to look sick. His eyes kept almost closing, and every now and then he would gag.

"Yeah, I already have a girlfriend, so I'll take him back." Logan wrapped one arm around James.

"Sure Logan," Kendall agreed. "Go take him back to the room," Kendall opened the door to the party. You could already feel the vibration from the music in the floor. "Go on Carlos," Kendall shoved Carlos in the room, while Logan walked away with James. Carlos immediately tried to back out of the room. "Oh, no you're not," Kendall pushed him back in.

"I don't want to!" Carlos tried. Kendall closed the door behind him.

Down a few floors Logan was walking down the hall with James.

"So, why didn't you want to go?" Logan asked.

"Chelsea and I broke up, and for once a _girl_ broke up with _me_!" James said barely able to walk. "And now I feel sick, so sick I could hurl,"

"Crap," Logan hit his head.

"What?" James asked.

"I left my key in the lobby, under the sofa!" Logan said. "We need to go get it, sorry,"

"It's all good," James gagged again. Logan almost barfed for him seeing that. Logan took a deep breath and turned around. "So, why didn't you want to go?" James asked.

"I think it's stupid to drink, and I wouldn't be caught dead cheating on Camille." Logan replied.

"Who needs girlfriends, there all heartbreaks in the end," James was very depressed. Logan looked at his wrist; at least he hasn't cut himself yet. Logan guided him into the elevator, and pushed floor 1.

"You need an actual girl that you could end up with. You change girls more than you change clothes." Logan laughed and the door opened. "We're at the lobby, now go stand by the desk while I get the key," James did as he was told. He used the counter to steady himself, while Logan looked underneath the couch for the key. "I got it!" Logan jumped up, and James whole vision turned black and he fell to the floor.

The room was a clear college level party. People were drinking and punching each other in the face. While others chose to cheat on their girlfriends, and obvious dancing to "F**K YOU" by Cee Lo Green. Kendall was sitting next to Carlos. Maybe the most boring people at the party. So, Kendall decided to take a few shots. He offered some to Carlos, who only took one.

"Yeah, we're the life of the party," Kendall said bored.

"Can we go?" Carlos asked. "I'm bored," Carlos headed for the door. Kendall then cut him off.

"You are going to find a girlfriend, whether you like it or not." Kendall told him, and pushed him into the make out corner, filled with girls. They all started to kiss all over him.

"Have fun!" Kendall ran out of the room and dialed Jo's phone number.

"Hello," Jo answered.

"Hey, we should go out tonight!" Kendall said.

"Sure, but where?" Jo asked.

"Laser tag, I have wanted to do that for the longest time. Meet me in the lobby." Kendall told her.

"Kay, bye," And Jo hung up. So, Kendall headed for the lobby, looking at his watch, it was 11:24 p.m. _Alright so we'll just go till one in the morning_. Kendall thought to himself. He opened the elevator door and pushed floor number one. When he got down to the lobby, the doors opened. And what Kendall saw was James in a stretcher, the back of an ambulance.


	2. The Aftermath

Big Time Rush: The Night That Turned Upside Down

Kendall stared in disbelief as the doors on the ambulance closed. Kendall ran over to Logan.

"What happened!" Kendall asked.

"Well, I was taking him back to the room, and then I remembered that I left our key under the sofa in the lobby. So, I told him to wait at the counter, and the next thing I knew, he was on the floor, knocked out." Logan finished.

"Who was in the ambulance?" Jo went over to them.

"James," Kendall was still worried.

"What happened?" Jo asked.

"Bottom line is he passed out," Kendall told her. Kendall sat on the sofa, grabbing his hair. Jo sat down next to him.

"I'm going to go to the hospital," Logan said.

"I'll go with you," Jo got up next to him. "You in?"

"Yeah I'm in," Kendall got up. The three then ran to the car.

They were now in Logan's gold Toyota 2008 Supra. Inside of it had black leather seats. They went as fast as they could go, without getting a ticket of course. The three could feel the awkwardness in the air.

"So did anyone help him?" Jo finally broke the silence.

"Some girl, I don't know who she was." Logan replied turning on the wrong road.

"Logan, isn't the hospital the other way?" Kendall asked, he was in the back.

"I'm taking a short-cut." Logan said. All of them felt the rush to hurry, and in a matter of minutes they were at the hospital. Logan parked and they ran inside to the front desk.

"What room is James Diamond in?" Jo smiled. The lady at the front desk was wearing a pink doctor outfit. She had long brunet hair, had freckles, and she was probably in her thirties. She typed the name into the computer.

"Room eleven-twelve. It's on the right wing, down the hall to your right a few rooms." She told them.

"Thanks," and Kendall was off. Jo and Logan followed him closely. They ran down the hall and were looking on the right. Room 109, no, room 110, no, room 111, no. Finally they reached room 1112. There was a man in front of the door. "Excuse me?" Kendall asked and tried to make the man move.

"Sorry," The man said. He was African-American and was about 6 foot 9 inches. "No entry unless you're family, or relatives." The man said. The three exchanged glances.

"I'm his sister," Jo said. "James is my older brother; those two aren't related to him." The man moved and let Jo in. "I'll tell you how he is." Jo entered the room.

Inside was a regular hospital room. It was sickly green and white. James was in blue hospital clothes. He had wires hooked up to him from all over, and one of those breathing tubes in his nose. Jo sat in the chair next to him. His heart monitor seemed to be showing good signs. Jo grabbed his hand, and took a sigh. It looked like he was alright. Then, a doctor walked in the room, he was wearing a mask and green doctors clothes.

"Is he alright?" Jo asked the doctor.

"Yes, he should be fine and able to do things again in the morning." The doctor replied.

"What caused it?" Jo wondered.

"He overdosed; maybe he was depressed about something?" The doctor suggested.

"He hasn't been himself all weekend. Maybe he was depressed." Jo said and got up.

"Thank you doctor," Jo said.

"J-J-Jo, is-s that-t you?" James' voice was quiet and almost a whisper.

"Yeah, it is," She told him. "I need to go tell Kendall and Logan that you're alright."

"S-stay pl-please," James begged. Jo sat back down and grabbed his hand again.

"I'm here James," She said.

"I'll give you two some time." The doctor walked out of the room.

"So, why did you overdose?" Jo asked.

"I have be-been s-sad lately." James replied. "And why are you here, instead of Logan and Kendall?"

"I said that I was your sister," Jo smiled.

"Don't ever let-t K-Kendall bring you d-down like this-s, if you e-ever break up. Remember you-you're per-perfect the w-way you are," James slowly passed out again. Jo smiled and stood up. Walking toward the door, she backed up and whispered in James ear.

"I won't let him bring me down," and kissed his forehead. Jo then, walked out of the room.

"So, is he good?" Kendall asked. He got up from his seat.

"Yeah, he'll be fine in the morning." Jo replied and hugged Kendall.

"That's great news." Logan sniffled. Jo gave him a hug too. She saw that his eyes were red.

"Oh, Logan, are you crying?" Jo asked.

"A little bit. James is like my best friend ever, and I need to watch out for him. If anything happened to him, I would kick my self until I was dead." Logan replied wiping more tears from his eyes. "So what was it?" Logan took a deep breath.

"The doctor said he tried to kill himself by overdosing." Jo replied.

"Can we go see him?" Kendall stood up.

"I doubt it, when I left he passed out." Jo said.

"Alright, can someone else drive us home?" Logan asked sniffling.

"I'll drive," Kendall offered. Then, the three walked out of the hospital.

When they got back to Palm Woods the three broke apart and Logan and Kendall went back to their room. Logan opened the door. Inside was a weeping Carlos. His eyes were probably redder than Logan's, and his sniffing was worse too.

"Hey, is he alright?" Carlos could barely make words.

"Yeah he'll be fine in the morning, and will be back tomorrow." Kendall said. "Now, if you don't excuse me, I am going to sleep." Kendall grabbed a pillow off the couch and headed to his room.

"How'd you hear?" Logan asked, also barely making words.

"I heard it at the party," Carlos sobbed.

"Yeah, I know how you feel; he's like my best friend out of everyone here." Logan wrapped an arm around Carlos. "I know how you feel man," Logan sighed.

"Only half way," Carlos mumbled.

"What do you mean?" Logan asked turning to him. Carlos got up.

"Forget I said anything, night." Carlos headed to his room.

"Night," Logan called. Logan took a deep breath. "I want to be the first one to see him," Logan whispered. Logan grabbed a pillow and hopped on their couch and fell asleep.


	3. The Aftermath 2

**Big Time Rush: The Night That Turned Upside Down**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush**

It was 4:30 in the morning and everyone was asleep. Carlos and Kendall were out like lights in their room; while Logan was almost drooling on the couch. They were all trying to recover from the blow last night. It had affected everyone and the atmosphere was tense in the apartment. There was a click at the door and it opened and shut, waking up Logan. Logan gave a big yawn and opened his eyes to James.

"James," Logan whispered. He got up off the couch and about fell over from tiredness.

"Hey," James whispered back. He dropped his things by the door and tip-toed over to Logan.

"Let's go somewhere," Logan smiled, he rubbed his eyes.

"Alright, let's go to the ice cream stand," James said. "Just let me put these in my room," James picked up his things and walked to his room. Logan heard a knock on the wall, from the room next to the main room. Logan peered around the corner and saw Carlos and Kendall.

"Is that James?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah," Logan replied.

"Cool, I'm going to go say hi," Carlos was stopped by Kendall.

"Let's face it," Kendall started. "James needs a positive atmosphere to be around now. So, tell me who the most positive is? That's right, Logan. So, let Logan take care of him for the day."

"Fine," Carlos walked away.

"I'm going back to bed," Kendall walked backed to his room. Logan turned around and saw James coming down the slide, with a full on smile.

"Kay, I'm ready," James told him.

"Alright let's go," Logan said. The two walked out the door.

The two had gotten their ice cream and were at the pool. James got his usual chocolate and Logan got the special, Girl Scout thin mint ice cream. The two had been chatting it up, and it was now near 4:45.

"No, I'm not saying that he's not real, I'm saying he's _most likely_ not really" Logan continued their conversation. They were sitting in a table underneath a blue tent.

"Yeah, well how do you explain the prints?" James questioned.

"People just make those to take pictures of them." Logan replied.

"So, how do you explain that one time we went camping and he broke my lucky comb?" James shot back.

"James, Bigfoot is NOT real!" Logan tried to get the point across.

"You're just upset that-," James was cut off.

"Look it's that girl." Logan looked over by the pool.

"What girl?" James asked.

"The one that helped you when you passed out," Logan replied. James turned around and saw a beautiful girl. She was about 5'3"; she wore yellow and white flip-flops. She was tan, but not too tan, and had light blonde hair; her brunette roots complimented it nicely along the split in her. Most of it going to the left, and the rest going right. She had no freckles, and light brown lip gloss on. She was wearing a white dress that went down just above her knees and flowed in the wind.

"Holy- she rescued me?" James asked. Logan nodded and checked her out for a few more moments. James took notice to this. "_You_ have a girlfriend, _I need one_," James started, "Preferably, that one," James pointed to her and got up. "Wish me luck." James said. James walked over to her, and "accidentally" walked into her, and they both fell.

"I am so sorry," James got up.

"It's alright," She said. "If my head is?" She grabbed the back of her head. So, James helped her up. Logan walked up to them.

"Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?" Logan shot out, net being able to stop it.

"Did it hurt?" She asked back.

"When?" Logan grabbed her hand.

"When you got hit by that car," She offended and James laughed. Logan, now very hurt, walked back to the table.

"Yeah I apologize for, him." James said.

"Don't be, I already have enough guys hitting on me as it is." She replied. "It gets kind of annoying." She told him. James took notice of her golden necklace with an aquamarine stone in the middle.

"Hey, your necklace- you were born in March?" James asked.

"No, I was born in May," She replied. "I just like the color." She grabbed her necklace. "My great grandma got this for me."

"Oh, so my friend over there was telling me that you helped save my life. Is that true?" James asked.

"Yeah! I thought I remembered you from somewhere." She said.

"So the least you could do is telling me your name." James told her.

"My name is Ashley," She told him. "What's your name?" She asked.

"James, and you are way too pretty not to know me." James said

"Thanks," Ashley brushed her hair behind her ear.

"We should go out some time?" James asked.

"It's the least _you_ could do," Ashley laughed. "Tomorrow night, 7:00, movies, meet me here." Ashley told him. Her phone started to ring and she answered. "Hello…Yeah, I know, I'm on my way right now…Alright I'll hurry…Of course I'll be the best I've been all week…Kay, bye." Ashley hung up. "Sorry, I got to go." She apologized.

"Where are you off to?" James asked.

"I'm going to be in a few episodes of New Town High," Ashley replied.

"Cool, I have a friend that works there." James told her.

"Who?" Ashley asked.

"Jo, she's one of the leads, blonde. You get the point."

"Cool, well I'll see you tomorrow." Ashley finished and walked away. James took in a deep breath. He walked back to their table and sat down next to Logan.

"This girl can't just be a one night stand." Logan told him.

"I know, I'm not an idiot, she's the best looking girl I've ever seen here."

"Pretty rude too," Logan said.

"Oh, she was joking," James laughed.

"How do you get girls like her, I want a girl like her." Logan complained.

"Speaking of girls you like, here comes Camille now." James smiled. "Oh, life is good." Camille was in the lobby.

"It's only five in the morning; we have a reason to go back to the apartment. Let's go!" Logan grabbed James and ran with him into the elevator and up to their apartment.

They entered into the apartment.

"So, how was the morning?" Kendall asked. It was now five ten.

"Dude, morning is still happening," Logan told him. "And totally unfair," He pouted.

"Why?" Kendall laughed.

"I met a totally smoking girl!" James smiled. "Seriously, this girl looks better than Jo did at first."

"That's hot," Kendall agreed.

"And I have a date with _Ashley_ at the movies tomorrow at seven." James hopped on the couch.


	4. Chapter 4

**Big Time Rush: The Night That Turned Upside Down**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush **

**WARNING: If you like Batman check out my story Batman: Always Number Two**

It was now 8:00 in the afternoon and there was no sign of Carlos. So, Kendall had James and Logan help out. James took the floor that their apartment was in. Kendall took the lobby. That left Logan with the pool. The three searched for an hour before Kendall gave up looking in the lobby, the same for Logan in the pool area. Although, James was still searching. How hard could it be to hide in one story of the building? Until, James heard a soft weeping in the janitor's closet. James opened the closet, and in an exchange of blurs, Carlos's and James's lips met. James eyes cracked wide open, as he shoved Carlos away.

"WHAT THE HELL?" James yelled, hearing this made Carlos cry a little more.

"I…uh…um…eh," Carlos ran out of the closet into the elevator. James watched him on the way out; he passed Ashley who saw the whole thing.

"If you were gay, you could have just told me," Ashley stormed off, leaving James speechless.

The whole afternoon James lied down in his room. His only company had been Logan, who offered to watch a movie. James had just ignored him. After another hour had passed, there was a knock on his door.

"Who is it?" James mumbled.

"Kendall," The voice said.

"Come in," James buried his head in his pillow. The door opened and Kendall entered. Kendall approached next to his bed.

"So, now you know why Carlos was upset?" Kendall asked.

"I guess." James didn't care enough to think.

"Because Carlos has a crush on you, and it's awkward. Also because, you had another date, and she was a girl," Kendall replied.

"A girl that hates me now." James sighed. "This was another shot for me to be happy again, and Carlos ruined it." Another knock came to the door. When Kendall opened the door, it was Jo.

"Can you help him?" Kendall asked.

"I can try," Jo walked in the room. "Can I have some privacy?" Jo asked, and Kendall walked out the door. "Come on," Jo grabbed James's hand.

"I don't want to," James mumbled.

"Well, you're not going to stay up in your room the rest of your life." Jo pulled James off of his bed. "So two girls dumped you because-," Jo cut herself off. "Of reasons," Jo pulled him out the door.

"She dumped me because she thinks I'm gay," James sighed.

"Look, if you're going to be depressed, at least get up off of the floor." James got to his feet. "Do you want me to go explain to her what happened?" Jo offered.

"I doubt she'd even let you in the door." James replied.

"You don't remember…She's on my show, and now we're friends. So, she's on my cell phone and I can go call her. I'll go in another room." Jo walked into the hall. James paced around the room for a few minutes. He started playing darts to occupy time, until when Jo opened the door and a dart almost hit her.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry!"

"It's alright. Good news, she understood and you two are back on for tomorrow night!" Jo told him. James eyes twinkled like little stars.

"Jo I could just kiss you right now!" James grabbed her by the arms and pulled her into a very quick kiss. When, they separated, they looked deep into each others eyes. James and Jo kissed again, this time, for a few minutes.


	5. Another mistake

**Big Time Rush: The Night That Turned Upside Down**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush**

James and Jo continued kissing each other for a while. James looked at the clock and it was 11:00 p.m. James broke off.

"Wait, here," James opened the door and hollered. "I'm going to bed! Jo already left!" James waited for a moment and Kendall replied.

"Ok, night,"

"Night to you too!" James closed the door. He turned to face Jo.

"Why'd you tell him I was gone?" Jo asked. "And you're not going to bed," Her words fell on deaf ears and James pulled her into more kissing. His tongue found its way into her mouth. He was very talented at kissing, she couldn't break away. James finally broke off and answered her.

"We can't risk him seeing us," James kissed her again.

"Wait, there is no _us_." Jo replied.

"No, _us_ kissing, and _you_ cheating on him," James kissed her again.

"This really isn't cheating on him, is it?" Jo asked.

"Not yet it isn't!" James picked her up and tossed her on his bed.

The next morning, around 6:00, James snuck Jo out of the apartment before anyone could catch them. On the way out Jo kissed his cheek and ran down the hall. Taking a sigh of relief, James shut the door.

"What are you doing up this early?" a voice asked. James turned to see Logan.

"Just walking in from a concert." James lied.

"We didn't have a concert this morning," Logan grew suspicious.

"It was a concert for Kesha," James continued to lie. "So I haven't seen Kendall or Carlos lately."

"Yeah, they went to another drinking party last night and stayed over." Logan sat down on the couch and James joined him.

"Interesting," James replied.

"They should be back any second now," Logan made conversation. "So what are you going to do today?"

"Well, I and Ashley have plans. After that I think me and Kendall are going bowling. And finally, me and Jo are going to hang out by the pool."

"Oh," Logan sounded disappointed.

"What's wrong?" James scooted closer to him.

"Well, it's just…You and me never get to hang out anymore. I don't know, I guess I just feel a little forgotten." Logan replied.

"Oh, I see, well we can hang out tomorrow." James offered. Suddenly the door slammed open and Kendall walked in, Carlos not far behind him.

"I have to go puke," Carlos proceeded to the bathroom.

"I'm going to bed," Kendall grabbed his hair, obviously on a hangover. Logan and James stared at each other.

"So what did you do all night?" James asked. Logan looked around to see if Kendall was still in the room and in a low whisper, he said.

"I slept with Jo,"

"NO I SLEPT WITH JO LAST NIGHT!" James practically yelled.

"WHAT?" Kendall ran back in the room. "What do you mean you slept with Jo?"

"Sorry," James's voice grew weak and more scared. Logan looked at him in disbelief.

"Wait, so first you kiss Camille, then you break Carlos's heart, you won't spend any time with me, and now you slept with Jo?" Logan yelled.


	6. Life's a Bitch

**Big Time Rush: The night that turned upside down**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush**

"Wait; is that what this whole thing is about?" James asked. "Well then what do you want me to do about it. Kissing Camille was a mistake. I wasn't planning on sleeping with Jo, it just kind of happened. And what do you want me to do about Carlos, say I'm sorry I'm not gay!" James shouted. There was a long period of silence. Kendall kept his mad face, but let his tears run free. Logan was still and was caught off guard. All you could hear was the sound of heavy breathing.

"I can't do this anymore." Kendall broke the silence. "What kind of band is this? We always fight, cheat on each other's girlfriends, and break hearts. I can't live with this. Next chance I get, I'm moving out of here." And with that Kendall flew out of the apartment, leaving James and Logan face to face.

"What do you mean you slept with Jo last night?" James asked bitterly. Logan's eyes narrowed.

"Well she wasn't feeling comfortable in your bed, so she came in mine. One thing led to another and before I knew it we were shouting each other's names and by then it was too late. By the way, Jo feels really bad about cheating on Kendall…our sex was depression sex." Logan hissed. James couldn't believe what was happening to him, it had all came too fast. "So she left a few minutes after and got back into your bed with you." After last night James had felt really close to Jo. He thought that there was a serious connection between them. Logan could easily see the distress in James's eyes. "I'm sorry James. She doesn't love you, she loves Kendall." With those last words Logan received a fist to his jaw, knocking him on the ground.

"Oh my god! Logan I'm so sorry." James realized what he had just done. He had screwed his life up so much that he ended up socking his best friend in the jaw. James went to go help him up.

"Don't touch me!" Logan shouted. His mouth was oozing blood. "I'm with Kendall now. This band has gone too far!" Logan stood up and faced James. There was sorrow in James' face, but only regret in Logan's which turned into a sad anger. "You don't think that last night didn't mean something to me too? I didn't mean to take it all the way. It was a complete accident…just like this friendship." Logan spat out some of the blood in his mouth. "And to think I loved you like a brother…" Logan grabbed his jacket from off of the couch and glared back at James. "Just to let you know, Kendall's grandma died last night. He really didn't need this." James felt his own heart breaking down right in front of him as Logan walked out of the door. Everyone had someone to love them. Logan had Camille, Kendall had his family, and at least Carlos had Kendall and Logan. James was alone in this world…no one loved him.

James left to go and get out California before he caused anymore trouble. He was leaving to go get the plane ticket. On his way out he saw Jo and Kendall hugging. It looked really sad, but comforting.

"I'm so sorry Kendall." Jo cried. She looked like she had been sobbing for hours. Kendall looked as if he was in pain too.

"It's okay." Kendall replied. "We're not going to let James and Logan get between us." Kendall stated. "It was a mistake. At least I know you'll never do it again." James felt a huge urge to go and tackle Kendall to the ground.

"What are you doing to yourself?" James asked himself. "I am not that close to Jo," James took a deep breath.

"Jo," Kendall began. "I'm moving out of California and I want you to come with me." Jo was caught by surprise. She didn't know what to do.

"Kendall, my family lives here. I just can't ditch them. Why do you suddenly want to move now?" Jo asked. Kendall took a deep breath.

"I can't trust my friends. I mean Carlos hasn't done anything wrong. I can forgive Logan…it was early in the morning and you were both depressed. But James, I can't take it anymore. He sleeps with you, kills Carlos on the inside, and totally blows off Logan every chance he gets. I can't leave you behind with someone like that." Kendall said. Jo gave Kendall another hug. Over his shoulder she saw James. Her face was sad too, James watched them hug in utter jealousy. When they separated Kendall took notice that Jo was looking at something. He looked back at James too and glared. Kendall put his arm around Jo and walked away. It was like Kendall was trying to make him jealous. James shouldn't be this jealous. He does this to people all of the time. James felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to Camille. She saw all of the pain in his eyes.

"What's wrong James?" She asked. James could hold in the hurt and a tear cascaded down his cheek.

"Life's a bitch."


End file.
